


Protocol Omega

by twowritehands



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Intimacy, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands
Summary: For Philip, living protocol omega means learning to control his second sight.But sometimes, in certain situations, he just can't help it...





	Protocol Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and trevor is cured, btw. He is happy and healthy. 
> 
> He is a MACHINE.

Philip tossed his hair back and started to ride Trevor with ernest. Since it was lunchtime, on a sunny Tuesday, the skylights filled the loft bedroom with bright rays of sunshine. His nose and ear rings glinted, his teeth sank deep into his own bottom lip.

Trevor was captured by the play of golden light against Philip's pale body hair. It gave him this wonderful halo of sorts, a radiance. And his eyes were never bluer.

Trevor touched reverently, hunger driving his hips upwards like a piston, meeting Philip thrust for thrust.

The whole loft was shaking on rusty bolts. Their pleasure and body sounds echoed throughout the garage--which these days looked more like an actual home. Real furniture. Framed pictures. Carpet that slowed the turtle down during her latest daring escape.

Trevor felt a weak flare of instinct to dial it back--to have consideration for neighbors that weren't there (this wasn't the dome packed like sardines)--but there simply was no stopping Philip in this beautiful moment. 

The man was in rare form, and--oh god.

He had that Look. His eyes were focused on other timelines. He was breathless, laughing or crying it was hard to tell. The way he arched his back and moved his arms was as if Trevor were behind him, not under him.

Preposterous jealousy cut through Trevor. He didn't like Philip anywhere else in a time like this.

"Phil?"

"You're everywhere," he rasped, blue eyes roving all over the room, hanging here and there as he listed, "Fucking me, or your fist, or my mouth." he cut off with a whimper of ecstasy, a bodyquake.

Okay, as far as distractions went that one wasn't bad. Trevor scanned the room, now envious of the ability to see their alternate choices of love making.

With an exhausted kind of mewl, Philip closed his eyes. Then his brows arched with surprise. He smiled.

"I love you too," he panted.

Trevor's head snapped up off the pillow, brows bunched.

Philip opened his eyes, and realized this Trevor had not spoken. Mortification rippled across his entire body. Their fluid, flawless rhythm faulted.

Trevor flipped them in one deft move. Philip landed on his back, avoiding eye contact. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Trevor growled. Uneven breaths tore out of his nose. Fireworks were bursting under his skin, and his hips went erratic. Beneath him, Philip howled and broke too.

He caressed Philip's head in a hard kiss and demanded again, "Don't be."

"What? In love with you?"

He grinned. "Sorry."

Philip frowned and then became frustrated. "Wait. What? Sorry i have to not be in love with you or--"

"Philip. Be in love with me. Please... That makes me happy."

Those eyebrows lifted again. "Oh?"

"It really does."

Philip shut his eyes, breathing hard. "I'm trying not to eavesdrop. I swear."

Trevor buried his nose in sweaty hair. "What am I saying?"

His throat pulsed. "Stuff about...her. Your wife."

"What kind of stuff?"

"How much you love her."

"Because that never ever changes. Does it?"

"Not ever. So far as i've seen."

Trevor nodded. "I love you too, Philip. Just in a new way."

Something made Philip cringe and leak a teardrop. "Hey. I'm not complaining. She had three lives with you. I get countless timelines."

Trevor's breath gusted out of his chest. His jaw literally went slack. "That's an interesting new perspective."

Philip sat up, wrists draped over his knees, squinting downstairs.

"So is the position we've taken down there." he cringed. "It's not your best angle."

Trevor laughed and wrestled him back down.

_ fin _


End file.
